


Tolkien Drabbles

by DonRicci



Series: Fandom Drabble Project [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crush, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the 100 word drabbles I've written for any stories that came from Tolkien. Mostly The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings (and mostly movie-based).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings/Characters: Bilbo/Ori (Unrequited)  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: None

"I made you a scarf." Bilbo looked up at the dwarf standing in front of him, holding out the scarf. Ori went on to explain, "You looked cold and I thought you could use it. I like knitting."

Bilbo took the scarf from Ori. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" Ori squeaked, blush spreading across his face. Before Bilbo could say anything else to Ori the dwarf bolted away. Bilbo looked down at the scarf. It was a nice scarf, soft and warm and just the right length. Maybe he could indulge Ori's crush a bit longer if it meant more knitting.


	2. Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Fili/Kili  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Author's Notes: This fic is before the quest for Erebor. Fili and Kili are maybe young teenagers in this.

Fili was alerted to Kili's predicament by a shout, followed by a thump. He turned to see his brother sitting on the ground. "Kili?"

Kili held up his bare foot, now covered in blood. "I stepped on something sharp!"

Kili had a piece of glass sticking out of his foot, and Fili sighed. "That's what you get for going barefoot." Even as he chastised his brother, he pulled Kili onto his back. "Come on, let's get this fixed up."

Later, as Fili finished bandaging Kili's foot, Kili thanked him with a kiss. Fili wasn't sure what to make of that.


	3. Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Boromir/Faramir  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Author's Notes:None

Boromir pulled his horse up short, dismounting as his spotted his brother leaning against the gates of Minas Tirith. "Faramir!" He greeted.

Faramir stood up straighter. "I came to say goodbye." He looked over toward the hidden alcove next to the gate they made use of so often. Boromir followed him without hesitation, allowing Faramir to pull him into a bruising kiss.

"You act as if you will lose me." Boromir told him, when it had ended.

"I am afraid I shall."

"I am only going to Rivendell. I will be back before you know it."

"I can only hope."


	4. Potato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings/Characters: Bilbo/Thorin  
> Rating: PG  
> Author's Notes: None

Bilbo reached into his pack and pulled something out. It wasn't what he'd been looking for. It was a potato. He stared at it in puzzlement for quite a while before he spoke up. "Does anyone know why there's a potato in my bag?"

"Uncle put it there." Bilbo jumped. He hadn't noticed Kili come up behind him.

"And do you know why he put it there?" Bilbo turned to face Kili, and Fili, who were both standing behind him and grinning.

"Because you said you wanted one." Kili answered.

At the same time Fili said, "Because he likes you."


End file.
